Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): T h o m b u r g , K L - C o r e C CORE C - HISTOPATHOLOGY CORE Abstract Core C the histopathology core has been an invaluable cost effective asset to the work of the PPG since its inception. It has provided a wide variety of histological services to PPG investigators including improvements that maintain the state of the art status of the core. The histology services provided by the Core include tissue processing, paraffin embedding, sectioning, staining and immunohistochemistry. Core